


Кто зовёт и отзывается

by Anaquilibria, teamharrydore



Series: ГП-Битва Пейрингов-2019 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mysticism, Pre-Slash, Weird Plot Shit, mild body horror, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/teamharrydore
Summary: Когда они прощались на Кингс-Кросс, Гарри вдруг выпалил, уже глядя, как Дамблдор растворяется в тумане: «Вернитесь со мной!»





	Кто зовёт и отзывается

**Author's Note:**

> Тег "Don't copy to another site" стоит у всех моих фиков, чтобы один сторонний сервис не копировал тексты без разрешения. Но если вы вдруг хотите разместить мой фик у себя или перевести его, можно написать мне с запросом.

Первый август после победы над Волдемортом тёпл до духоты. В воздухе пахнет мёдом, редким ветром от озера приносит запах тины и цветов, и время от времени его отголоски доносятся до Гарри через провал в стене Большого Зала.

Заложив руки под голову, Гарри лежит на прохладном полу возле стола, засыпанного пылью и каменной крошкой, и смотрит на закатное небо вместо разрушенного волшебного потолка, чувствуя странную смесь тоски и успокоения: видеть острые и неровные, как поломанные зубы, края стен почти больно, но переливы цвета в небе завораживают, а Макгонагалл совсем недавно нашла старые записи о чарах потолка и повторила чары на донышке чашки. Гарри заглянул в неё, и внутри мерцал Млечный путь.

За головой стучат чьи-то шаги.

— Прохлаждаешься? — говорит Гермиона, садясь рядом.

Её волосы стянуты в хвост и убраны под косынку, а на потрёпанных джинсах — брызги белой краски.

— Ага. — Гарри смотрит в сторону камней, лежащих у дыры в стене; новые камни почти идентичны прежним, но очевидно новее, и когда провал закроют, вместо него будет светлое свежее пятно нового камня, как нежная розовая кожа под корочкой с ранки.

Большинство из них согласилось, когда им предложили остаться помогать с восстановлением Хогвартса, и хотя после скитания в палатке Гарри, Рон и Гермиона не могли стать ещë ближе друг к другу, это сблизило всех остальных и их со всеми остальными. Оказалось, что стать хорошими друзьями можно не только вместе победив тролля, но и расчищая завалы с Хагридом и Флитвиком. Или возвращая на место доспехи, оживлëнные заклинанием Макгонагалл. «Кто бы мог подумать, что после они не возвращаются по местам, а слоняются бог знает где», — возмущëнно бормотала она, шагая по наспех укреплëнным заклинаниями лестницам так, что Гарри и Шеймус едва успевали за ней.

В общем, способов не заскучать в полуразрушенном Хогвартсе было множество.

Время от времени Гарри думает, что Дамблдор был бы рад настолько всеобщему объединению: даже Рон с Малфоем умудрились примириться, ставя новое зачарованное стекло в теплицах под надзором Спраут. Время от времени Гарри представляет его где-то среди восстанавливающих, будто на самом деле он жив, просто в огромном замке им никак не удаëтся пересечься.

Гарри кажется, будто своей смертью Дамблдор нарушил какое-то данное лично ему обещание, будто эта смерть — что-то, отобранное лично у него. Когда они прощались на Кингс-Кросс, Гарри вдруг выпалил, уже глядя, как Дамблдор растворяется в тумане: «Вернитесь со мной!»

«Когда наступит время», — ответил Дамблдор, и сейчас Гарри думает, что это была просто вежливая отговорка. Странно было думать, что Дамблдор мог вернуться из мëртвых — в конце концов, и он сам смог так только из-за недальновидности и хоркрукса Волдеморта, — и тем не менее в глубине души Гарри до сих пор бессмысленно зол на то, что никаких других возможностей не было.

Не-совсем-отказ завис в воздухе, незавершëнный и недостаточный, и Гарри чувствует его почти постоянно.

— Эй. — Гермиона машет рукой у него перед носом, и Гарри вздрагивает: он почти успел о ней забыть. — Ты снова отключаешься.

— А. Извини. Что ты говорила?

Гермиона вздыхает.

— Ничего. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Возьми Джинни и сбегите куда-нибудь, ей тоже явно надо. Ты же знаешь, как она в восторге жить с родителями в одной башне.

Хмыкнув, Гарри потягивается на полу.

Какое-то время Гермиона просто сидит рядом с ним в мирной тишине. После еë ухода Гарри поднимается с пола, морщась, когда в онемевших руках тут же начинает колоть, и выходит из зала, направляясь наугад.

В одном из коридоров, самом замусоренном и потому почти безлюдном, он сталкивается с Трелони — ну то есть сперва честно пытается обойти, но она сначала шагает в ту же сторону, а потом спотыкается о кусок камня, едва не падает, и Гарри ловит еë за локоть.

— Извините, профессор, — говорит он, замечая, что от Трелони почти не пахнет хересом.

Трелони поднимает большие расфокусированные глаза — и вдруг смотрит на него ясно и чëтко, безо всякой дымки во взгляде.

— Вы как маяк в темноте, на свет которого плывут, мальчик мой, — говорит она, отбросив из голоса мечтательность и придыхание. — Луч, высвечивающий чëрное, чëрное море.

«По которому плывëт чëрный, чëрный гроб, который уже знает, где я живу», — едва не брякает Гарри, вовремя захлопывая рот.

— Зачем вы это сделали? — почти обвиняюще спрашивает Трелони.

— Что?.. Профессор, — не находит ничего умнее Гарри.

Он смотрит в еë глаза и видит там вспышку страха — но взгляд Трелони вдруг снова становится затуманенным.

— Может, вы как-нибудь захотите посмотреть свои чаинки, мистер Поттер, — певуче говорит она. — О чëм я хотела сказать?..

Гарри пожимает плечами, аккуратно обходя еë.

Он идëт без разбору, просто слоняясь и не горя желанием возвращаться в башню Гриффиндора, и понимает, куда его принесли ноги, только оказавшись у винтовой лестницы со спящей невдалеке горгульей. Ничтоже сумняшеся он встаëт на лестницу, даже не зная, что скажет Макгонагалл.

Кабинет, впрочем, пуст.

Скорей всего, Макгонагалл ещë не ушла домой в Хогсмид — иначе бы дверь была заперта — но и нигде рядом еë не видно.

— Профессор Макгонагалл? — окликает Гарри.

Тишина.

Что-то скрипит, негромко и протяжно.

Гарри оглядывается на близко знакомый шкаф с думосбросом, но его дверцы плотно закрыты. Он дважды окидывает взглядом кабинет, гораздо более пустой, чем он был при Дамблдоре, и только на второй раз замечает резную деревянную дверь в маленькой нише за столом и в стороне. Она приоткрыта.

Гарри готов поклясться, что никогда не видел еë раньше.

Он оглядывается на портреты. Кого-то нет, кто-то спит, и никто не смотрит на него.

Он на цыпочках пробирается к двери и закрывает еë за собой.

Комната оказывается спальней, небольшой и уютной, со всего одним окном, вечернего света из которого хватает только на то, чтобы прикрывать еë полумраком. Просторная кровать заправлена тëмно-синим бархатом, одну из стен полностью занимают доверху заполненные книгами шкафы, а вдоль другой — широкий комод и столики со странными тонкими серебряными приборами, как те, что Гарри видел в директорском кабинете. В комнате пахнет застоявшимся воздухом, и Гарри вдруг понимает, что она так и осталась спальней Дамблдора.

Он будто чувствует в этой спальне родственную душу, тоже тоскующую по Дамблдору, и во внезапном всплеске симпатии касается стены, края столика — на пальцах чувствуется пыль — тëплой деревянной двери. Это место нравится ему; несмотря на свою почти-пустоту и заброшенность, оно — самый точный отпечаток Дамблдора, который есть у Гарри, точнее портрета и воспоминаний.

Он понимает, что с минуты на минуту в кабинет директора может войти Макгонагалл, что ему пора идти, но отчаянно не хочет. Помедлив, Гарри всë же заносит ладонь над дверной ручкой — и в последний момент отдёргивает.

Он точно знает, что дверь не заперта, но странное стойкое ощущение внутри говорит ему не делать этого. Горло сжимается, и вверх по нему подбирается тошнота, как будто если Гарри откроет дверь, случится что-то кошмарное, Хогвартс обрушится, а он сам погибнет на месте; острое чувство неправильности заставляет его отойти от двери, и он старается выбросить из головы иррациональный липкий страх.

Отойдя вглубь комнаты, Гарри вдыхает и выдыхает, убеждая себя, что у страха нет причин — может быть, просто усталость выходит тревогой; может быть, Гермиона права и ему действительно нужно взять перерыв и уехать куда-нибудь. Он садится, роняет голову в руки и только спустя минуту осознаёт, что сидит на кровати Дамблдора. Тяжёлое тёмно-синее бархатное покрывало расправлено идеально гладко, золотистые нити, которыми оно прошито, поблёскивают даже в темноте, и Гарри хочет встать, чтобы не нарушать эту идеальность — но она выглядит так, будто Дамблдора и вовсе никогда не было здесь. Наверное, при свете дня на покрывале будет заметен ровный нетронутый слой пыли, и от этой мысли Гарри почти физически больно.

Он будто смотрит на себя со стороны, пока сталкивает кроссовки носком одной за пятку другой, вынимает палочку из кармана джинсов и пристраивает в кроссовке — почему-то положить еë на хрупкий тонкий столик у кровати кажется слишком большой наглостью. Когда он откидывает покрывало, он чувствует едва уловимый тяжёлый лилейно-сладкий запах и удивляется: как он ещё сохранился после года с лишним? — но поднимает одеяло и ложится на хрусткую белоснежную простынь.

Всё становится на места.

Глубоко внутри он понимает, что тайком пробираться в спальню Дамблдора по крайней мере странно, что дверь не заперта, что у кого угодно возникнет очень много вопросов, найди они Гарри здесь, что, в конце концов, в кабинете директора часто бывает Макгонагалл, и незаметно выбраться обратно нужно ещё постараться — но всё это закрывает огромная измотанность, которую он замечает только сейчас, и внутреннее чувство правильности происходящего. Он снова чувствует запах лилий почему-то вспоминает белую гробницу у озера, и видение отзывается в нём пронзительным уколом боли, настолько сильным, что на мгновение он закрывает глаза.

И сразу засыпает.

Среди ночи он просыпается от несильной, но тупой боли в животе. Рефлекторно накрывая его руками, Гарри чувствует что-то странное — живот как будто слегка вздулся, стал больше, чем был. Осторожно нажав на него, Гарри, впрочем, не чувствует боли.

Он садится в кровати, потирая глаза и пытаясь понять, сколько он проспал. Кругом темно, и только от окна пробивается неяркий ночной свет.

Гарри сбрасывает ноги с кровати — точнее, пытается, запутывается в покрывале и вдруг опрокидывается на спину.

И не может встать.

Его спина будто прикипела к кровати, он дёргает ногами в бесплодных попытках избавиться от покрывала, которое будто обвивает их сильнее, а живот тяжелеет — и Гарри вдруг понимает, что тот растёт. Он открывает рот, но оттуда не вырывается ничего, кроме сдавленного полувыдоха-полувскрика.

Ошеломлённый и парализованный, Гарри скорее чувствует, чем видит, как его живот раздаëтся, необратимо придавливая его к кровати; Гарри хватается за него руками, не понимая, что происходит, и боль нарастает.

Гарри вдруг находит голос, чтобы закричать.

— Помогите! Кто-нибудь!

Звук распространяется странно — и почти сразу Гарри понимает, что он гаснет в паре дюймов от губ. Гарри пробует и пробует кричать, и кричит, пока не срывает голос.

Он не знает, сколько он так лежит, пока живот медленно расширяется, а боль усиливается и слабеет волнами; несколько раз он почти теряет сознание, когда горячие волны уносят его слишком далеко, но всякий раз снова возвращается к безумной невозможности происходящего. Постель под ним мокрая от пота, перед глазами всë плывëт и темнеет, майка натягивается, впиваясь в кожу, и, царапая живот ногтями, Гарри пытается поднять еë, но только делает больнее.

Живот расталкивает его ноги в стороны, майка трещит и рвётся, с лёгким звоном отлетает пуговица джинсов, и, бессмысленно трогая натянутую голую кожу, Гарри нащупывает бугорок. И ещё один. И ещё.

Он отчаянно рвётся вперёд, на бок, пытается хоть как-то пошевелиться, дотянуться до палочки на полу, и чувствует себя как опрокинутая черепаха, дёргаясь вхолостую. Его живот возвышается перед ним, слегка подсвеченный со стороны окна, и продолжает расти.

Гарри беспомощно всхлипывает

— Гарри, — шепчет кто-то совсем близко. — Гарри.

Под предельно натянутой кожей его живота что-то толкается.

Боль и шок ослепительны, как будто его разрывает напополам. Мелкие солёные капли брызжут на губы Гарри, и руку посреди живота заливает тёплым.

Меня действительно разрывает, неожиданно ясно думает Гарри, и это последнее, что он думает.

***

Первое, что он видит, когда приходит в себя, — расписной, фиолетовый со сложными золотыми узорами потолок.

Это вроде не похоже на Кингс-Кросс, вяло думает Гарри, пытаясь встать, и только тогда понимает, что у него всё болит, а ног он не чувствует.

Неумолимая реальность воспоминаний накрывает его вся разом, выбивая воздух, и он наконец смотрит вниз.

Весь его живот — обычных размеров и, как ни странно, совершенно целый — залит тёмной высохшей кровью, и кожу неприятно тянет, но Гарри едва обращает на это внимание.

Между его ног и поперёк них лежит, свернувшись, человек, обнажённый, размером со взрослого и тоже в хлопьях высохшей крови. Приподнявшись на локтях, Гарри тянет голову взглянуть на него — и прежде чем успевает подумать, совершенно естественным властным жестом накрывает его макушку ладонью, запускает руку в его волосы, твёрдые и слипшиеся, красно-каштановые в относительно чистых местах.

Человек шевелится, и Гарри вдруг отчётливо понимает, кто это.

— Гарри, — говорит Альбус Дамблдор, гораздо моложе, чем Гарри его помнит; когда его лицо движется, с него крошится кровь. — У тебя получилось.

— Но… как? — хрипло спрашивает Гарри.

— Ты — Повелитель Смерти, — мягко отвечает Дамблдор, как будто это всё объясняет. — Если ты зовёшь, я не могу не подчиниться.

Он снимает со своей головы руку Гарри и целует еë — и место, которого он коснулся губами, на долю секунды кажется восковым и ветхим, но Гарри моргает, и видение проходит. Игра белого утреннего света, решает он и смотрит на спальню Дамблдора как в первый раз: теперь, без мягкого полумрака, она, пыльная и неизменная, пахнущая сладостью лилий и затхлым воздухом, кажется ещë более одинокой и забытой.

Гробница, думает Гарри, такая же, как и белая на берегу озера, тело в которой — почему-то он знает это точно — этой ночью рассыпалось в прах.

Из глаз Дамблдора на него смотрит что-то древнее и непобедимое, и что-то намного сильнее отзывается внутри Гарри. Ему хорошо и спокойно.

— Нам нужно забрать Воскрешающий Камень, — говорит Гарри, подчиняясь движению будто не совсем своих губ; мантия, палочка и камень в его голове складываются в давно знакомый треугольный символ, настолько привычный, словно Гарри знал его тысячи лет назад.

Дамблдор улыбается, касается его ладони сжатым кулаком, и Гарри замечает, что правая рука Дамблдора красна не от крови, а сама по себе, будто краска въелась в кожу.

Когда Дамблдор разжимает руку, в ней лежит Воскрешающий Камень.


End file.
